


G is for G.I Joe

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [7]
Category: G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra (2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy sticks up for Storm Shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for G.I Joe

G is for G.I. Joe

Own Nothing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think we should trust him." Steve stated. "He worked for Cobra."

"He defected from cobra and aided the Joes." Natasha read of his rap sheet.

Darcy rolled her eyes as she stole another cookie from the snack tray. They've been arguing over Storm Shadow for three hours already. And she was getting tired of it, they weren't allowed to leave until they made a decision. She glanced to the glass holding room where the white wearing ninja stared back at them from. She sipped her coffee and could see he was holding his annoyance in. She turned back to the team and paid attention to the arguing some more.

Another ten minutes and she had enough. "Okay, everyone shut up!" Darcy shouted as she got ahold of everyone's attention. Her eyes glanced over the room and she could even see she had Storm Shadow's attention. "Since no one is being adult about this, I will make a decision." She sighed gathered her thoughts quickly. "He worked for Cobra, that's bad. But he also defected to aid the Joes against the whole blowing up the world scheme, so you know he can be good." She looked down at his file. "He was trained from a young age where he was betrayed by an asshole who disguised himself as a trustworthy person." She glanced at the team as they listened to her. "So he has trust issues, that's a given."

"So he goes for the winning side and he has trust issues." Tony stated. "Why should we allow him on the team?"

She rolled her eyes. "That isn't what I'm saying Tony and dammit you know it." She pinch the bridge of her nose. "He has morale values, he knows what honor is and what is right and wrong."

"He hasn't proven any of that." Steve stated.

"Holy shit, are you kidding me?" Darcy looked at Steve. "Okay, he is a trained assassin, he worked for the bad guys but decided to do good inside."

"So? That still makes him evil!" Tony stated.

"How the hell does that make him different from Natasha, the Black Widow who is a former Soviet Union spy and assassin? How the hell does that make him different from Bucky? Who was brained-washed and made into a killer?" She looked around. "We gave them chances, I'm just saying why not him?"

Tony snorted. "What, do you like him Lewis?"

Darcy glared at him. "My twin brother, Tony, was a Joe. He was killed by Cobra's men, led by Storm Shadow. So if I'm willing to give the killing son of bitch a chance, you sure as hell can." She glared at everyone "All of you can."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Darcy walked into her apartment and flipped off her shoes, she moaned lightly as she felt the cold floor underneath her sore feet. She tossed her keys onto the table next to the door and waked further into the apartment. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the couch. She made her way to the kitchen movement made her stop. "Jesus!" She shouted, her hand over her chest. "What the hell man?" She glared at Storm Shadow. "You're a sneaky bastard."

He stood up straight from leaning against the wall. "You should be more cautious, even at home."

"Well I'm normally low risk, creeps normally go for girls not so much like me." Darcy shrugged as she walked into the kitchen. "You hungry? I think I might have left over pizza somewhere."

"I could kill you any second." He stated.

"Try to do it sometime next week before my Aunt Flo comes, because trust me, I'd wish I was dead." She stated as she heated up a slice of pizza. "Whatcha want anyway?"

He stared at her, he eyes traveling her body before shooting back up to her face. His eyes met hers' and his narrowed. "Why did you trust me?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I gave you a chance, trust has to be earned, hard work and elbow grease." She pulled the pizza out of the microwave. She picked off the peperoni and set them aside for later. "I don't know what else to tell you, I mean you could kill me at any time, but you decide to wait two weeks to ask me a question?" She glanced up but he was already gone, she sighed and shook her head as she walked over to close the window. "Sneaky bastard."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started to be a thing, him showing up at her apartment, sometimes just to stare at her, sometimes for her to sew up a wound because he didn't want to go to medical. Late on a Tuesday night when she had off the next day, was one of those nights. She was up eating popcorn and watching one of her old ninja movies when he suddenly appeared in her bedroom. His shirt was torn and he was breathing heavily. "Shit man." Darcy muted the movie and turned on the light, she ignored his glare at the light and allowed her to direct him to sit on the bed. "Take your shirt off, I'll get the first aid kit."

She ran into the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit and came back into the bedroom to see him sitting on her bed shirtless. "In better circumstances, I would be really happy to see this." She whispered, ignoring his stare. She set the kit on the night stand and opened it up. She kneels down in front of him and started to clean his wound.

It took her forty five minutes to clean and sew up his wounds while he waited patiently for her to finish. "You should take a shower" She whispered. "You're kind of ripe."

"Later." He stated as he moved to stand. Darcy stood up with him and glared at him.

"Hey you came to me for help, now go take a shower. I can find you some pants to wear." Darcy stated and Storm Shadow arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't judge. Now go." She nudged him to the bathroom and she started to rummage through her clothes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was six months later when she got called into Fury's office. "What's up Sir?"

"What's up? What's up?" He glared at her. "I'll tell you what's up Lewis. Ever since Storm Shadow joined our team, he's gone through fifteen handlers. Our most experienced handles, and no one seems to want to work with him. But he requested you."

"Why?" Darcy asked. "I'm not even really a handler."

"I wondered the same thing, but apparently you're the only one he trusts around here." Fury glared at her. "Whatever you are doing, or whoever you are to him Lewis, keep doing it. We want him to be on our side." Darcy nodded slowly as she was dismissed.

Later that night, Darcy walked into her apartment and with the light breeze she knew that he was already there. She sighed and took off her shoes and jacket and tossed her keys on the table as she walked into the living room. She stared at him as he leaned against the wall and sighed.

"If you wanted to spend more time with me, you could've just asked me out." She stated.


End file.
